


(TTS Podfic) Highway To Hell by MeganBStrange

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [17]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Do-Over, F/M, Gen, Other, Time Travel Fix-It, Yondu does his best to do it right in the worse way possible, Yondu is best trash space dad, gaaxies most tryingest dad, yundu tries to do it all on his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -Yondu dies in the arms of his son, and wakes up with a second chance.Yondu's gonna try and do better this time, but lets face it he's still gonna fuck it up. It's the thought that counts.
Series: Avengers podfic [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128082
Kudos: 3





	(TTS Podfic) Highway To Hell by MeganBStrange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highway To Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917678) by [MeganBStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganBStrange/pseuds/MeganBStrange). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**You can find the podfic on my google drive here**

**[Highway To Hell](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FxNQ8cOHdawPnb49CuQ81y-rxuTmKCfu) **

**Thank you MeganBStrange for giving me the permission to podfic this fic.**


End file.
